


trying to forget everything that isn't you

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Kissing, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Jokes, past hamburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thomas and James think they're dating Aaron. Aaron thinks he's an outsider to the group. They talk it out one evening.





	trying to forget everything that isn't you

**Author's Note:**

> had to write jeffburrmads sometime, and so this happened. 
> 
> enjoy!

Aaron was part of the group. Except he wasn't really part of the group— he was an outlier, as always. They were friends since forever (a part of him thought they were dating) and he was just... there. He wasn't from Virginia, first of all— and he hadn't told anyone he was bisexual, unlike Thomas.    
  
"Well, let's go to my apartment, yeah?" Thomas said with a huge smile plastered on his face. His hair bounced along with him as he hooked his arm around James' shoulder and started walking.    
  
"Come with us, Aaron!" James exclaimed as he walked along with Thomas. Aaron nodded and followed them. "Why are you behind us? We're a unit, don't you know?"   
  
Whatever that sentence meant was lost on Aaron. He hurried towards them and stayed at their sight. All was going normally until Thomas' hand fell against his. Heat rose up to his cheeks and he looked away, even though they couldn't see the blush in his cheeks. He pulled away before putting it against Thomas' again. Hands curled together, he was so embarrassed. What did this mean? Did he and James always hold hands?    
  
"You're so shy, Aaron," Thomas joked, grinning at him. His smile was so white and so soft, it made his insides mushy. They got to the apartment building Thomas' was on and they hurried to the elevator. As it went up slowly, James kissed Thomas on the cheek and he lowered his hand to meet Thomas'.    
  
"Can I kiss you?" Thomas asked as he turned around to Aaron. He felt all the blood leave his face. "Why do you look so surprised?" he said as the elevator opened and they walked towards his apartment, James closing the door behind them.    
  
"We're not— are you—" he struggled to find the words. "We're barely friends!"   
  
Thomas and James looked at each other as if this was just a very funny joke. Then, James turned and saw how serious and panicked Aaron looked. "We thought..." James started, fidgeting with his hands. "We thought you were dating us both. Oh god, we're a bunch of idiots."   
  
"What?" Aaron said. " _What_?" He could say all he thought— I'm an outsider to you two, I don't think I can date you both. But he didn't and remained quiet.    
  
"Well, then, Aaron," Thomas said, grinning wildly, "Do you want to date us both?"   
  
"I... uh." You're usually suave, Aaron, kick it up a notch. "Yes? Maybe? I don't know?" James and Thomas laughed, but it didn't feel like they were laughing at him— they were laughing with him. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, can I think it over?"   
  
"I've got wine and a bed ready for making out, so." Thomas shrugged and James laughed, pecking at his neck while on his tippy toes.    
  
"Can you give me a glass of wine?" Aaron asked. Thomas provided rather quick, putting it into his hands carefully. He took a sip and tasted it well. "Ah, thank you."   
  
"No problem!" Thomas exclaimed. "I just really wanna kiss you." Spluttered out of his mouth like that, it's sort of embarrassing. Thomas went red. "Ah, shit."   
  
James sat on his lap and kissed him twice, three times. It was quite romantic and domestic, and Aaron was something akin to joyous at seeing them two together.    
  
"Can I kiss you?" Thomas said, pulling closer to Aaron.    
  
Aaron let himself smile and kissed his cheek. "I wanna kiss James first."   
  
"Man!" Thomas exclaimed. "You suck."   
  
He showed his shoulder off his shirt while he talked. "You mean 'I'll be sucking your dic—' hmph!" he gasped against James' mouth pressed against his, so very warm and welcoming. Thomas let out a victory whistle while Aaron kissed James firmly, his hand on his shoulder and their eyes closed tight.    
  
When James pulled away, both their shoulders were less tense. James took his hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "Had to stop you right there," he said with a smile.    
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and took another sip of wine. "That was quite the kiss," he murmured. James put a hand on his cheek and kissed him again, this time more tenderly. Aaron's heart beat hard against his chest, and he didn't get how was he so lucky to have James and Thomas here, wanting his touch.    
  
He turned and sat on Thomas' lap, kissing his jaw until he whined softly. "You want me to kiss you?" Aaron asked, fluttering his eyelashes, and Thomas groaned before he pushed him closer. "Say please."   
  
"Aaron, please, you fucking asshole."   
  
A laugh rumbled from his lips before they kissed. Thomas' lips were soft and, with each of his movements, they seemed to ask for more. Their tongues met and they kissed for a while, breathing close to each other once they pulled away.    
  
"That was nice."   
  
"That's all you have to say about my kissing skills?" Thomas reproached, and James laughed so hard he fell off the bed. "I am the best kisser you've ever met, Aaron, face it."   
  
James said, smiling devilishly, "I'd say _my_ best kisser was Hamilton."   
  
Thomas went red. "Stop mentioning you dated that asshole!"   
  
Aaron gaped. "You dated Alexander?" James nodded, still smiling wide. "Me too, what the hell?"   
  
"You dated him too?" Thomas exclaimed before pouting. Aaron nodded. "I hate y'all. Dating my biggest enemy and I don't even get to know!"   
  
Aaron laughed. "We weren't even remotely close back then so, no, you didn't get to know."   
  
"I love you, asshole," Thomas stated. Aaron stuck his tongue out, and James coughed after giggling like a little kid. Aaron never thought he'd end up dating James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, of all people, but he was lucky like that.    
  
"I love you too," James said, scrambling to be on Thomas' lap. "I hate you and your tallness, though."   
  
"It's not fair, really," Aaron commented. "You're like a goddamn tree."   
  
"Hey, I'm six feet two! I'm not _that_ tall!"   
  
James looked at him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "You're tall as fuck, Thomas."   
  
"Can't argue with that," said Aaron.    
  
Thomas laughed. Aaron got closer to him and they kissed, for then to have James kiss Aaron's cheek. When Aaron pulled away, James and Thomas shared their own kiss, their mouths meeting for a long while.    
  
"I love you," James said, looking at them both.    
  
"I love you too," they replied in unison. James chuckled.    
  
"Though... is this a closed relationship?" Aaron asked. "I mean, is this a... poly— polyfidelitous relationship? Is that what they call it?"   
  
"I'm not interested in looking for new partners at the moment, so." Thomas shrugged and looked at James. "What about you, Jemmy?"   
  
"I'm not either. And you, Aaron?"   
  
"Nah. I think I'm happy with you two."   
  
"Good." James pecked him on the lips. "Polyfidelitous it is, then." He laughed and coughed afterward. "God, that word is a mouthful."   
  
"It is."   
  
Aaron kissed Thomas for maybe the sixth time, taking in on the taste of his lips.    
  
And hey, maybe they'd be all alright in this new relationship. 


End file.
